The Importance of Sharing
by fukuji mihoko
Summary: Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Teto, Gakupo and Luka all want to eat waffles. However, there's a small problem - there's only one left! Cue a vicious, bloody fight to the death... Or a very angry Meiko, and an unforgettable lesson on 'sharing'.


**The Importance of Sharing  
**_A Very Silly Oneshot xD_

**

* * *

**

"Uwahhh!" cried Miku in distress, pulling at the ends of her iconic green pigtails. "There's only one left!"

"She's right!" Rin exclaimed, scooting up next to Miku to get a better look at the empty cupboard. "Some greedy pig crept downstairs and ate them all apart from this little runty one!"

"B-B-But…" Kaito whimpered, lost in the deep, everlasting throes of despair, "I'm really, really hungry… Len-kun, Len-kun, I'm going to starve and die!"

"Oh, please," deadpanned Len, attempting to pull the sobbing Kaito off his torso, where he had attached himself, monkey-like. "You're not going to starve, we've got plenty of other food-"

"Nooo!" Teto cut off the blond Vocaloid, rocking back and forth on her heels with a slightly demented look in her eyes. "Nooo, I don't want anything else to eat! I want waffles!"

"I want a waffle too," chimed in Gakupo – not that anybody was listening to him. They were all too busy yelling, crying, shouting, pulling hair, instigating fight-to-death rock-paper-scissors matches over the aforementioned waffle and drowning Len in an Alice in Wonderland style river of tears.

"Well…" Megurine Luka said, surveying the chaos before her. Really, it was horrifying, like World War Three being acted out in the kitchen. "This is problematic."

_"I saw the waffle first, Riiinnn, so it's **mine**!"_

_"Oh? Dropping honourifics now, are we, Miku? Fine! From this day onwards you're no longer my beloved onee-chan!"_

_"We're going to starve, Len-kun! Doomed, doomed, doomed-"_

_"Get off me, you freakin' weirdo! I'll snap off your fingers and feed them to Teto!"_

_"I don't wanna eat fingers, I wanna eat waffles! Waaahhhhhh!"_

_"… OK. You guys wouldn't even care if I didn't exist, would you?"_

_"**NO!!!!!**"_

_"Oh dear… What should we do, Meiko-san? Mei-san? Meik-"_

"**Okay!**" shouted the red-clad, short-tempered Vocaloid, loud voice instantly silencing the other members of her 'family'. "I'll tell you what we're going to do, and you're going to **listen** to me! Miku, don't be selfish. Rin, put that shoe down – you're not going to clobber anyone. Kaito, leave Len alone and stop being such a girl. Len, you have my permission to punch Kaito. Teto, don't cry, or I'll give you something to cry about. Gakupo, nobody cares about you so shut up. Luka, I appreciate your maturity. And…" here the woman paused to draw breath, "above all, you're going to learn how to share! Miku, get the bloody waffle and bring it to the dinner table."

* * *

"Okayyy!" Miku giggled, instantly cheerful again. "So we've got our waffle, and now we need to put our toppings on! Then we can split it one… two… five… twelve ways!"

"Miku, there are eight of us," Luka corrected.

"Right. That's what I just said."

"No it wasn't…"

"ANYWAY!" Miku shouted, waving her hands. "Toppings. Toppings, toppings, toppings. What do you guys want? Rinny-chan? Len-kun? Bakaito?"

"I wannnttt… Uhm… Orange jam!"

"And sliced bananas."

"And vanilla ice-cram."

"French bread! Lots of French bread, uhhh huhhhhh~!"

"Eggplants?"

"Something alcoholic."

"Rigghtt," beamed Miku, staring down at the ever-growing, leaning-tower of waffle. "And I want some leeks! But… What about you, Luka-san?"

"Um…" the pink-haired woman frowned, tapping her lower lip with one finger. "Maybe some, I don't know… Octopus tentacles, or some frozen tuna, or maybe something sea-foody?"

"I think we have a load of sushi in the fridge that's past its sell-by-date."

"That's not what I meant…" said Luka, sweatdropping slightly.

* * *

"Yeahh! It's finally ready! Our masterpiece waffle!" Miku declared, drumming her fingernails on the tabletop. "Alright, everybody – dig in!"

"Um…" frowned Rin, leaning forwards to get a better look at the… er… "Are you sure this is a waffle? I can't really tell, judging by all the crap on top of it."

"OhmyGod," Kaito blinked, shivering slightly. "Is it looking at me? It's looking at me, Len-kun! Help me! It's gonna **eat **us!"

"KAITO, you MORON! You're crushing my bones! I told you get off me!"

Teto didn't say anything. Instead, she began to cry.

"Yes," Gakupo frowned, attempting to sum up all their misgivings in a single sentence. "It looks sort of not right."

"Well," said Meiko, waving one hand, as though attempting to brush away their negativity, "I hope you've all understood the importance of sharing – or . not . sneaking . downstairs . at . night . and . eating . all . the . waffles . right . Kaito?"

Kaito whimpered.

"Oh, but go on," continued Meiko, the sadist in her seeming to enjoy the situation thoroughly, "like Miku said, dig in. There's plenty of waffle to go around!"

Rin's face blanched, and it was with little decorum that she staggered to the door, muttering "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"No!" Miku suddenly cried, leaping forwards and tackling Rin to the ground, "I'm gonna be sicker than you! You can't hog the bathroom, I need it!"

"But I feel really, really ill," Kaito whined, clutching Len's front harder, "I need it more than you guys-"

"KAITO, WILL YOU GET OFF ME?!?!!?"

"Wahhhhhhh! Teto doesn't feel so goooodd!"

"You guys really don't give a damn about me, do you?"

"**NO!!!!!**"

"Oh dear… I think it was the spoiled sushi that really put them off. Meiko-san, what should we do? Mei-san? Meiko?"

And thus, it all started again.

* * *

**a.n: xDDD this was so much fun to write :D  
the idea was taken from this video, btw: www. youtube . com/watch?v=xY7CT2r2_pg&feature=channel**


End file.
